Taunted
by Polevault Princess
Summary: Serena leaves a party, she gets kidnapped and then stalked by the kidnapper. . . .. .
1. Chapter One

**__**Hi All,

So this story is starting to be rewritten and a new title as well. I hope you enjoy this story.

Just some precursors to the story before I get the questions. I will be using most of the characters from the series, mostly using the Black Moon family characters, but I don't think I will use the Sailor Scouts, but I will use the Princess part of the story just in a slightly different way. I hope that makes sense, otherwise just follow this story and read the chapters and hopefully it will make sense.

Luv you all! PP

**_I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON; HOWEVER I DO OWN THIS STORY LINE!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Screamed a blonde looking at her tall, dark haired attacker.

"You know perfectly well who I am Meatball Head, not reading your usual comics I see." He said as he looked at the book he stole from her,

"Give it back" the blonde said icily trying to grab it from him.

"And what happens if I say no?" He smirked, pulling it further from her grasp.

"You will have to live with the fact that I will now fail my subjects." She said shooting him a look of complete hatred.

"Darien, if looks could kill I swear you would be dead." Said a tall guy with blonde hair, as he walked up behind them, dish rag in hand.

"Andrew, make him give me my book back, I really, really need it!" the blonde whined, giving him a completely innocent look.

Andrew laughed and grabbed the book from Darien and gave it back to her. The blonde grabbed her book eagerly and went back to her school work and Darien scratched his head and walked to the counter. "Hey Andrew, why is Serena studying so hard?"

"Don't know, that is all she seems to do now-a-days study, study and more study." He said looking at the girl as she hastily scribbled notes on her sheet of paper. "A very different thing for her my gaming consoles are feeling lonely." He chuckled handing him his cup of coffee.

"I wonder what is going on," he said looking the same direction where Andrew was looking. Behind them a boy entered the arcade, "Serena? Oh there you are." Serena looked up, waved and ran up to the boy.

"You made it! Finally!" She said and gave him a hug,

"Yea well Ann needed some help after school," he said with a shrug. "Let us go to the library now princess, that way you can start doing that assignment." and they left together, the stranger carrying Serena's school bag.

"Who the hell was that?" Darien exclaimed.

"I think it is Alan," said Andrew

"Who is he?"

"Guy from her school I think, she actually started to study harder when he turned up maybe he is the reason for it all"

"Oh really?"

"I just told you, you know maybe Serena is right you are an idiot,"

"Shut up!" Darien said punching Andrew's Shoulder,

"Hey! Watch it, or no coffee for you! So are you are coming to my party tonight?"

"I have to don't I?" Darien said exacerbated.

"Yes, You need to get out more and plus you my friend so two reasons for you to come."

"I suppose." Darien sighed defeated. "See you tonight." and he walked off. Andrew just shook his head and went back to work.

Meanwhile at the Library, "I just don't get this Alan"

"Serena I just explained this like twelve times and you still don't understand." sighed Alan head hitting the table.

"I have tried to study, maybe I'll try a different method, thanks anyway for trying to help," she said thoughtfully, "You coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Aunt Ilene's cooking is amazing." Alan said starting to drool with the thought of her cooking.

"Well I got to go, Andrew made me promise to go to his party tonight, do you and Ann want to come?" She said putting her books into her bag, and looking at her watch

"I believe Ann has plans for us tonight, but if we have the time, we will turn up." he said pecking her on the cheek "If I don't see you tonight, we will see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" Serena said as she rushed out the door of the Library, the Librarian at the counter shook her head at the blonde as she was so loud in the quiet place.

At Serena's home, she started to rush around looking for the perfect outfit, finding her favourite top and skirt and looked herself in the mirror, the two shades of pink worked wonderfully together along with her pale complexion, she put on a pale pink lip gloss and she grabbed her purse, then walked out of her bedroom. "Mum, I am leaving for Andrew's party now."

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asked,

"Oh at Andrew's, that okay?" she said looking at her mum waiting for a reply.

"Of course honey, say hi to him for me, and thank him for the biscuits,"

"Okay mum, bye, I will see you tomorrow!" And she dashed out the door to get to Andrew's on time. When she rounded the corner she heard the music, coming from Andrew's house she slowed down to a walk, when she entered the house she looked around and saw her friends, they all waved at her and then turned back to their conversation with their boyfriends. Looking around the room, she saw the other party goers enjoying themselves, sighed and then thought why was she even here.

"Serena?" Serena jumped and then turned around and saw Alan, "thought I would see you here."

"Alan, I thought you and Ann had plans for tonight, plus I invited you silly!" she said giving him a hug.

"Well she had to look after a few things but thought it would be a good idea for us to get out more seen as we are new around here," he said looking around, "So where is the drinks?"

"Wouldn't know," she said looking around, she saw them and at the same time they said "Found them."

"Well, Serena, could I escort you over to the drinks table?" he said holding out his arm.

"Why you may kind sir." Serena said with a laugh hooking her arm around his. "So will Ann be joining you tonight?"

"Of course, she said she would come in like half an hour. But she said she would call if she could come earlier, speak of the devil" he jumped when his phone rang and turned around to answer his phone and when he hung up he turned back around and said, "She will be here in like two minutes."

"Cool, well I guess you better make your way to the door, so that no one will steal her from you." Serena said with a laugh

"Right, well I will see you around."

"Sure," Serena sighed looking around, she was by herself again, she found a seat and sat there tapping her fingers to the beat of the music

'I wish someone would actually pay attention to me, I mean all of my friends have ditched me for their boyfriends, even Ami, and here is Serena Dull and boring and unable to get a boy to get her a drink unless it is a relative.' Serena thought sadly, from beside her came a drunken slur, and an arm snaking over her shoulders "Meatball head you're so beautiful, why you don't date me I wouldn't know."

Serena shrugged out of the unwelcome arm and turned to the ebony haired man and said, "Your drunk Darien, stay away from me."

"Why? Meatball head"

"Because in the morning you will regret your actions."

"Really? What you going to do?" he said looking at her determined eyes, and trying to pull her back into his arms.

"Don't touch me Darien, your drunk, and I am not going to do anything with you." She said standing up out of his reach.

"Aw Meatball head you know you want me!" he said standing up to be closer to her breathing down her neck, trying to be seductive.

"No Darien I don't want you near me!" Serena said uncomfortably as she ran off out of the Party. Once out of Andrew's she walked around wondering what to do. As much as she wanted him to pay attention to her, she didn't want him around her like that. She had been the victim to drunken behaviour before, and suffered dearly for it, nothing was going to get her back into that situation.

Suddenly, from behind a cloth covered her mouth, and she blacked out.

When Serena woke up in a foreign bedroom arms tied to the bed posts, "Nice to see that the Princess has woken up," came a voice behind her.

"What do you want?" she whimpered scared, because of her unknown whereabouts.

"I have been watching you, princess," Said the voice from one of the corners of the room

"Why? What do you want from me?" she asked, finding her voice.

"Because I can princess, I like playing these games with my lovers; this will be fun, Princess to have you before you become what you are in the future will be great fun." The voice taunted.

"What? The future? What are you going on about?"

"Your future, Princess, You are just as beautiful as you are in the Future, yet with your innocence."

"Don't you dare come near me." She said her voice laced with ice, and struggling against the restraints.

"I don't plan to yet, I like to play with my prey first, then maybe I will go near you when you beg me to, as they all do." The voice said with a smile in his voice, and with that the voice placed another cloth over her mouth, forcing her to inhale chloroform, at which time she blacked out again.

When Serena woke up she was in an alley, just outside Andrew's dying party, feeling dirty and lost, she walked back to Andrew's place, and spent the last of the party in Andrew's guest room which had been locked through the duration of the party so that Serena could stay there the night.

Serena made her way to the bed and pulled the blanket off; she sat in the corner of the room. She pulled the blanket over her and cried herself to sleep in the safety of the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter Two

Hi All,

Please enjoy this new chapter.

PP

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Serena woke up almost strangling herself with her sheets. Great, she thought, she dragged herself out of the room and wandered out into Andrew's apartment, looking around she saw the destruction of Andrew's party, "He is going to have one heck of a time cleaning this up." She said kicking some of the rubbish around.

"Who is Meatball head?" Darien said hanging his arm over her shoulders

"Leave me alone Darien," She said shrugging out of his reach, "I don't have the energy to start our thing today."

"Awe, but it would be just as good as waking up next to me Serena?" Darien said flirting.

"What kind of person do you think I am Darien, you are a jerk" offended by his flirting

"You know you like it Meatball head." Serena looked at him and glared, Darien took a step forward closing the two metre gap between them that Serena had deliberately put between them, Serena stepped forward and shoved him as hard as she could. Darien fell to the ground and when he got up he saw her retreating back.

"I guess she doesn't want to play today, she is right though this is going to be fun to clean up" And Darien started to restore Andrew's apartment to its original state.

After Serena stormed out of Andrew's apartment, she stalked her way through to the Arcade, her thoughts pre-occupied by what happened to her last night. She didn't need to experience this again, there was a reason why she and her family had moved here, and she wanted to keep that a secret, she wanted to hide it all, just as she and her mother had planned it all. But she may have been found again, she sighed, but maybe she needed to stand and fight this one, maybe she was just overreacting.

While lost in her thoughts Serena ran into a person, "Oh my, I am so sorry, please forgive me" she said bowing without looking up, when she did look up she saw a male with silver eyes and equally silver hair.

"Don't worry about it, it is all cool, princess," he purred at Serena.

"Do I know you?" she asked knowing that the voice sounded like her strange kidnapper.

"I am sorry I am afraid I don't think we have met, but as lovely has it has been colliding with you I have to go, so bye for now, and keep your eyes on the road." The male with the silver eyes and hair said with a chuckle. Serena just stood and watched him leave. She turned deciding on not pursuing this any further because of the huge chocolate sundae sitting at the Arcade waiting for her, calling for her.

Serena walked into the Arcade; she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, embracing the comforting smell and sounds of the arcade. She smiled at the waitress at the counter, and asked for her usual, and sat in one of the booths near the door and waited for her friends to arrive.

The waitress brought her sundae to the table with a smile, Serena smiled back, she got great service here, helped that her family was good friends with the owners. Serena took up her spoon, spooning some ice-cream into her mouth savouring the icy goodness in her mouth. She leant forward and took a few more spoonful's of her treat, savouring each spoonful. By the time the treat was finished, she had pushed the strange happenings out of her mind, now ready for a morning of socializing with her friends. It was nice just to zone out of her dramas for the morning, she leant back her eyes closed, enjoying the sounds and the smells of the world around her.

She then heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere around her, but when she looked around she couldn't find the source, she was sure it was that ominous voice from last night, but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from. She stood up from her spot, trying to follow the voice; she grabbed her bag, and started walking out of the arcade following the voice. She didn't know why she was going it, rationally it made sense for her to call her real mother and tell her it was happening again, she would move her and Ilene to another place where she might be safe from tormenters.

So off she went following the voice, for all she knew was a figment of her imagination, maybe she was drugged last night and now it was all starting to hit her, Serena shook her head to clear her head of these thoughts. She continued to follow this voice until she was led onto the busy street where she lost the sound, when a horn of a car alerted her to her imminent danger of being hit. Annoyed she hit the bonnet of the car, and she then turned around cursing the vehicle and made her way back to the Arcade. Where she ran into two of her friends entering the Arcade, she wiped the concerned look from her face and faked a happy look as not to concern her friends.

"Serena, there you are!" Squealed the blonde, with a red ribbon tying half her hair up, she ran up and gave her a hug, "We missed you last night!"

The girl with long black hair swatted the squealing blonde, "Mina, she was there last night, geez you need to stop drooling over boys, and start paying attention to your friends."

Mina laughed awkwardly and patted the Black haired girl on the back, "Oh Raye, you are just jealous."

Serena laughed at the two girls, and continued the teasing "Raye is right Mina, you should have worn a bib last night, you were drooling quite a lot."

All three of the girls laughed and walked into the Arcade together, once inside they saw their other two friends, a tall girl with brown hair with a pony tail swinging happily has she shook her head at something that the blue haired girl opposite her had said to her. Mina, Raye and Serena wandered up to the table arms still linked and they were still laughing at Mina, sat down at their table.

Serena smiled at her friends; the blue haired girl looked at Serena with concerned eyes, "Where did you head off to last night Serena? I went looking for you last night and before I could catch you, you were storming out of the party."

Serena smiled politely, "I just went for a walk Ami, too loud in there."

The brown haired girl tuned into the conversation, "Yea I saw you come back, all upset and everything, are you okay?"

"Everything is alright Lita, I just fell over that is all," Serena stumbled over her lie.

Raye picked up, "Oh Serena, for someone who dances, and runs, you are such a klutz!"

Serena just giggled and turned the conversation onto how the girls enjoyed the party, and while they giggled and gossiped about the party Serena just enjoyed the noise until she was jolted out of her enjoyment by a voice.

"Hi Mina, how are you?" a smooth silky voice said.

"Oh Diamond, you came here, I am great!" Mina gushed, looking up at the handsome man. Serena stared at the silver eyed man and immediately went red, it was the man that she ran into early, and he turned to Serena, and smiled politely, "Princess, I thought we would meet again." Serena blushed further and then cringed at remembering her bowling him over. Before she could stutter something incoherent towards him, he turned back to Mina, "Goddess we should meet up and study soon." With a wink he left the table, and the interrogation turned on Mina and her mysterious Diamond.

Raye grabbed the girl's shoulder and demanded more information, "Goddess? Who is he and where can I get one?"

Mina blushed, "That my friends was a Diamond, he lives in my building, moved in a week ago. Isn't he dreamy?"

Lita sighed, "He looked like my old boyfriend."

Serena laughed, "They all look like your old boyfriend, what about your current boyfriend remember him?"

Lita just laughed, "We can all just look, I am sure Ken appreciates a good looking woman, we are both comfortable with our relationship. So what is his back story Mina, he looks a little old to be studying Senior High school subjects."

"No, but he is in University, studying teaching, and has agreed to help, as you know I am failing all my subjects." Mina said with a laugh.

Ami gave her a sharp look, "No you aren't Mina, you do really well in your exams and assignments."

"Shhhhh Ami, he doesn't know that, did you see him, I would be 'failing' sooner if I knew he could tutor me." Mina said mischievously.

"Mina, you shouldn't mislead people like that no matter how cute they are, you will get caught out, maybe you should have passed on Serena's digits to him anyways, she could use all the help she can get." Ami said with a laugh.

"Hey guys, I am doing just fine, Alan is helping me." Serena said waving her hands in front of her. She didn't want his help, he made her feel uncomfortable, and he was just too pretty. "And on that note, I should head home and study. I have a makeup exam tomorrow that I kind of want to pass." She picked herself up, and she walked to the door, she turned and waved to her friends and left the arcade skipping.

As she turned to continue on her way she hit another solid wall of flesh, and before she could hit the ground quick hands caught her, "Serena, we really must stop running into each other, otherwise people might think we are involved."

Serena looked up at the man that caught her, and her eyes turned to ice, "Put me down Darien, no one would believe that we are involved no matter how much you want to push the idea, go get yourself a blow up doll."

Darien laughed at the blonde, and placed her back on her feet. Before he could get out a teasing retort, a voice came from behind Serena.

"Princess, is someone playing with your innocence?"

Serena jumped, a scared look flashing across her face, which Darien just caught on her face, as he caught her as she jumped into him. Serena looked up at Darien, and then turned, not seeing who has addressed her. "Darien, did you see who said that?"


	3. Chapter Three

Hi all,

Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I would also like to thank you all for the Reviews, one in particular tickled me as funny, "Update or Else" I hope I never find out what 'else' is.

Anyways I do have another note, I have changed the rating to 'M' I am starting to make reference to some more adult themes. I don't want to get in trouble for some poor unaware reader be confronted by something they don't want to read. Hopefully this doesn't turn of some of my readers but alas, if I do I am truly sorry I have scared you away.

Please enjoy

PP

* * *

Chapter 3

"No Serena, I didn't see the owner of the voice," Darien said removing his hands from her shoulders, Darien had caught Serena's shoulders when she jumped, once released her, he gave her a serious look when he saw that scared look cross her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course I am okay, haha, what would make you think I'm not." Serena said laughing scratching her head nervously, "Thanks for the catch, I got to go." And Serena dashed away before Darien could start question her behaviour.

When Serena was almost home when she slowed down, mostly her fear was driving how fast she had run home. When she turned onto her street, she walked to the front of her house; she fumbled with her keys, and looked around feeling like someone was watching her. When she finally went inside she turned and locked the doors and double checked that they were most definitely locked.

She slipped off her shoes, and she walked into the kitchen following the delightful smell, where Ilene, her mother of the past 10 years was baking in the kitchen and talking on the phone. Ilene gave Serena a bright smile, and offered her the cookies that were cooling on the rack on the bench.

Serena said thank you, taking a couple of cookies, and walked up the stairs to her room.

She was so grateful for Ilene's mothering over these years. She walked into her room, and threw her bag on the floor and she sat down at her desk, pulling out of her phone from her pocket and started flipping the case. Deep in thought about how she came to live in Japan.

** Serena was a young girl of 16, she was dressed in her riding clothes blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her and court had been riding their horses for most of the day, the Kingdom's weather meant it was a perfect day to go riding, and the threat to her safety was eliminated last week, so she was happy about finally having her freedom back. She bounced up the stairs to the throne room to tell her mother about a glorious day she had missed. When she pushed the throne room doors open, she overheard a frantic conversation that was happening.**

**Ilene was standing before the Queen; she was dressed in her cooks uniform, her head bowed. The Queen was sitting on her throne room, her silver hair styled, elegantly on her head, which mirrored Serena's pigtails. She was conversing seriously with one of the Jails head guards. **

**The Queen looked up at Ilene, "So it is settled then, as this man has escaped, you and Serena will travel to the future, it is no longer safe for her in the kingdom." Ilene and the guard nodded to her.**

** But Serena ran forward, shouting.**

**"No! I don't want to leave, I am safe here!"**

**Her mother looked up, surprised that Serena had not announced her presence sooner. "Serena, you don't understand."**

**"I am safe here, Mother, I will stay in my room." Serena cried out.**

**"No, Serena, you cannot. That man broke into the Castle, he broke into your room, he attacked you, he tried to do horrible disgusting things to you, you are not safe here, not until he has been captured again." Her mother tried to justify her actions.  
"He will just find me again, what are you going to do, move me everytime?"**

**"If that is what it takes Serena, you need to be protected."**

**"I want to stay here and fight, Venus and Mars have taught me things."**

**"No, Serena this is my final word. This man will stop at nothing until he has this kingdom, and taking this from you will mean that he will have control. Now Ilene here will be with you, and you will have to act like a family, this means calling her mother, I will be sending Alan and Ann to look after you as well, depending on the time we send you to, you will do what is natural for the time. Do not draw attention to yourselves."**

During reliving her past in Serena's hands she had her phone, and she was flipping it open and closed, deep in concentration. Suddenly the phone started to ring, scaring her back into the reality of her room, fumbling to answer the phone she caught it on the fourth ring.

"Hello? Serena speaking" She answered the call, finding the number on private.

_"Princess, would you be well?"_ She heard a smooth male voice.

"Who is this?" Serena said, pulling the phone from her ear to double check the Caller ID.

_"That will become apparent in the future, Princess, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, you ran away before you could answer my question."_

"Who are you?"

_"Is your innocence still protected?"_

"My what?" Serena Stammered

_"It needs to be, protected Princess, you need to save yourself for your prince, he is the only one for you, you have been promised to him."_ The caller had a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I think you have the wrong number."

_"Oh no, Princess Serena you are the person I need be in contact with, just keep yourself safe, and I will keep you safe." _The caller warned, and with a click hung up.

Serena stared at her phone, her hand physically shaking from fear, tears of anger, tears of fear welling in her eyes, and trailing slowly down her face. Suddenly her phone started to ring, a shorter tone this time to signify that she had received a text message. The number withheld.

_*Don't cry Princess, I will keep you safe. Xx*_

Serena let out a strangled scream, snapped the phone closed, and threw it across the room, it hit the far wall and it fell to the ground, still in once piece. Serena sat defeated at her desk not moving, her head down, and tears falling down her face finally letting her fear take over and her fear stopping her from moving from her chair.

After some time she slowly dragged herself off the chair, she pulled herself over to where the phone laid from her burst of anger. She leaned forward and picked it up; the phone was in complete form, mainly because she had the phone purchased for her ability to destroy the devices through living her day to day life. She turned the phone on silent, as if she heard it go off tonight she would run, and her new resolution was that she was going to stay and fight, she liked her life here, she liked her friends, and she liked her daily arguments with Darien even.

Fighting for her freedom and her future was what she needed to do. She was promised to no one.


	4. Chapter Four

Hi All,

Here is the new chapter! I am strangely excited about this one, and I am looking forward to some feedback, so please let me know what you think!

PP

* * *

Chapter 4

Serena got out of bed early; she had barely slept at all, wondering if this man was watching her while she was sleeping in bed. Wondering if he had ever been in the house, especially after he had broken into the Castle, her mother was right, nowhere was safe for her and the fact that she had been sent to earth was proof of that.

She got up, and wandered around her room, she looked at her windows, wondering how secure they were. Not able to put her mind at ease she dressed in her school uniform, and left her house early, leaving a note for Ilene letting her know that she had left early.

Serena let a tired sigh out and looked up at the sky; it was grey and moody looking, just like her current attitude to the world. She wandered the streets, only stopping at a street vendor to get a pork bun for breakfast, still being hours before school she stopped at the park and sat at a bench next to the lake. She watched the joggers running around, while she thought about how she was going to win this battle and finally allowed to go back home to her mother, father and her old friends. Her new ones were fun, but she hated the fact that she had to lie to them about who she was, she had to find different ways to confuse them or put them off topic to protect her secret.

Serena looked out at the runners, and saw a familiar shadow running; she found it funny that Darien would get up early to go running, it explained why he liked to tease her, he was so grumpy because he was up so early to go running. She giggled at her thoughts, and watched guilt free has she admired his toned legs, and when he bent over to get a drink from the fountain she giggled a little more when she saw the feint outlined of a toned behind.

He must have a trainer, she thought, and then thought back to her issues with a stalker; maybe she should ask for help. But who was going to be the better question. She couldn't ask Alan and Ann, they would report it straight to her mother and then she would be moved. Ilene wasn't and option because she was just a chef. Maybe she could learn self-defence, but that would only mean that she could defend herself, but not get rid of the man that was seeking her out.

She let out another sight, and got up from her bench and continued on to school, it was going to be a long day with her early start, but she could use the time to think about solving her problem.

At school there was no real change to the normal day, aside from her maths grades had improved a whole grade, which she was pleased about. On her way out of the school, she passed the notice board and saw that the local gym was offering self-defence classes free of charge this afternoon, she took one of the stubs, with the time of the classes it. Even though she didn't know what she was going to do about the overall issue, she was feeling good about doing something active.

She made her way to the arcade, stuck on auto-pilot, her mind still stuck on the current issue. She walked into the arcade and sat down at one of the stools against the back wall at the arcade, but still at the counter. She pulled her books out of her bag, and opened them up; she tapped her pencil against the notebook, not really reading her maths problems, her mind still stuck in her real life problems.

Andrew noticing her sitting there he pulled out a glass and filled it with chocolate milk and walked down to where she was sitting. "So what problem is plaguing you today?" He said with a smile and sliding the drink in front of her as bribe to get her to spill what was on her mind.

Serena let out a sigh, and then looked at Andrew and saw the milky drink he was attempting to bribe her with. She smiled at him, and then accepted the drink, then got a brilliant idea, maybe she could find out what earth people do in these situations, "Um, what would one do if they had a stalker and they wanted to get rid of them?"

Andrews smiled faulted a little, not prepared for a non-school question, "Are you being stalked Serena?" He asked seriously.

"Oh no, not me Andrew, a friend," Serena tried to save.

Andrew not seeing through her lie "So this friend… Have they contacted the police? Or told their parents?"

"I don't think they will help in this situation." Serena whispered under her breath.

Andrew just hearing what she said, "Sorry Serena I didn't catch that."

"Oh, haha, yea they have told their parents and the police," Serena laughed.

Andrew looked at her sceptically, and raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask some further questions her phone alarm went off and she jumped up and threw some coins on the bench for the drink, and waved goodbye as she ran out of the arcade. Andrew scratched his head and went back to his work, Serena's 'Stalker' picking on his brain.

Serena's alarm was set for her to try out this self-defence class, she was hoping this would help ease her stress level, maybe learning this will help more than her chat with Andrew, she should have come up with a better lie, like something for school. She got to the gym and changed into her gym clothes that she had picked up from her school locker, after grabbing the tick stub. As she walked into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks, Darien was there. Furthermore he was standing in the teachers spot at the front of the room. She groaned inwardly, she didn't need him to tease her during this class. She sulked to the back of the room and hoped she could stay out of his wrath and still actually learn something.

Darien brought the class to attention and saw the blonde at the back of the room and smiled to himself, he had plans.

Darien called the class to order, and gave a passionate speech about how everyone needs to know how to defend themselves. What Serena found interesting and a little insulting that he said that the best defence is to run away from the conflict and only engage if they really have to. From there he split them into pairs, and low and be hold there was an odd number in the class, so Serena was stuck with Darien.

When she slowly dragged herself to the front of the room, he gave her a cheeky wink, and smile and said just loud enough for her to hear, "You would do anything to get close to me wouldn't you Serena." Serena gave him a dirty look and took the position that he had shown the class and gave him a look to indicate that she wasn't in the mood for his banter.

Darien took the class through some punches, some kicks, and some ways to position them to get the weaknesses of either a male or female attacker. Serena liked the punching exercises the best, she took out all her pent up stress on punching Darien, on one of her more angrier punches she missed the pad that he was holding up for her to punch, and clocked him in the face, and knocked him to the ground. The class laughed, she was apologetic and Darien wanted to retaliate, but as he was the teacher he couldn't retaliate yet, he would wait till after the class.

When the class was over, Serena felt more relaxed, her issues nowhere resolved, but she found the entire session therapeutic plus, being around him, although she would never say it to anyone, made her feel a little safe.

Serena walked to the back of the room, and picked up her bag, some of the other classmates patted her on the back for her punch on the teacher, some laughed with her. By the time it was her turn to leave out the door; Darien grabbed one of the straps of her bag and pulled her back into the class room.

"That was quite a punch Miss Serena," Darien said leaning, casually leaning against the door frame.

"Upset that a girl got you good?" Serena said with a smirk, finding some of her fire to argue flaring up.

"So what has got you all worked up? No one punches like that unless they are a fighter, which we know you aren't you are a dancer and runner, or they are upset about something."

Serena looked at him, surprised that he remembered that she dances and she runs. "Nothing for you to worry about, you wouldn't be able to handle it." With that she pushed past him and left the room. Before she left the gym, she peered out the window and looked left and right, she saw that it was getting dark and that she was going to have to walk home in the dark. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hesitatingly left the gym gripping her phone like a vice.

Darien watched her hesitantly leave the gym; he shook his head and went back to putting the equipment away and locking up the building. On his way home he walked by the arcade and went in to visit Andrew.

When he walked in, he took a stool and was greeted by Andrew with a cup of coffee, "Thanks Andrew, how are you buddy?"

"Great thanks, how did the course go?" Andrew said grabbing a clean glass wiping in down and put it away under the table.

"It was good, felt good giving back to the gym, Serena was there, and that was a shock." Darien said and took a sip of coffee.

"Interesting, did she klutz out?"

"No actually she didn't, clocked me a good one when one of her punches missed the pad." He said with a laugh, "she seemed pretty angry."

"Of course you worked it so that you could pair up with her, when are you going to get over the fact that she doesn't like you the way you like her?" Andrew asked seriously.

"She likes me, Andrew, she just doesn't want to like, we got off on the wrong foot. She will learn soon enough she wants me."

"Sounds a little like you are stalking her, don't you think?" Andrew asked.

"I wouldn't stalk her Andrew, I don't stalk the girls I want to date me, that would really be on the wrong foot don't you think?" Darien said staring at him.

"Well she was talking earlier about someone was stalking her 'friend'" He said with air quotes.

"I thought air quotes went out of style, and I am assuming you think that her 'friend' is really her, and you think her stalker is me?" Darien said mimicking his air quotes.

"Not really, I just thought I would ask, because I was going to warn off her." Andrew said with a laugh.

"So you think someone is stalking her?" Darien said taking a sip of coffee, "Hey could I get some fries?" Darien added, feeling that he should just eat here instead of going home.

"Coming right up, that would explain her actions yesterday, and the sudden need for self-defence class, when she hates violence." Andrew answered turning to walk into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Serena got home safe and sound, she had dinner and went into her room and turned on her computer. She opened her email up and saw an email from a blocked email address, the subject reading 'Keep your innocence." In the email there was a video link in the attachment.

All was written in the email was, '_One of the rules, was to keep this to yourself. You may not know what all the rules are but if you break one you will be punished. Don't go getting any help Princess."_ Serena cringed at the text, her heart jumping to her throat. She hesitantly double clicked on the link; a video came up on her page.

_Playing through the speakers was a hauntingly positive tune being played and on the screen there was a hooded figure with in a commercial kitchen area, that had the 'Arcade' written on some visible napkins on the screen, the figure holding up a Gasoline bottle with a smile on its face. The figure danced around the kitchen grabbing different bottles reading their ingredients, and then placed them down when they weren't what he wanted or to tease the viewer._

_Eventually the figure came to the stove; it was a gas stove that had a solid heating plate over the gas elements. The figure lifted the plate up and then started to pour the gasoline over the elements and over the coals underneath._

_The screen then cut to a black page with the words "To be continued" flashed onto the screen._


	5. Chapter Five

Hi All,

Please enjoy the next chapter of Taunted. Please read and review.

On a side note I want to put out a special shout out to LoveInTheBattleField, thanks for following all my recent stories and Happy Birthday the other day! Thank you for all your reviews!

Anyways on with the story! Please enjoy :-)

PP

* * *

Chapter 5

Serena smashed her fist on her keyboard, as the words faded from the screen; she let out a quiet scream of frustration and started to hit F9 on the keyboard, trying to refresh the webpage.

Suddenly she received another email from the blocked email, the subject line read: "The next fantastic instalment of your repercussions for breaking the rules." Before opening the email she picked up her mobile and started ringing the landline phone number of the Arcade no-one picked up, as she started to ring the number again she double clicked on the link on the email, which pulled her into a website that had a live video uplink on the kitchen in the Arcade, so that she could watch with terror in her eyes, watching the damage unfold unable to do anything.

Back in the Arcade Andrew was walking into the freezer and grabbing supplies for Darien's fries. As he was walking out with the bucket of frozen fries he heard Darien call out, he placed the bucket next to the stove and walked back through the door, "What did you say man?"

"First off, the phone keeps ringing, could you answer it? Second can you make me a burger? That way I won't go hungry while I watch you close up?" Darien said laughing.

Andrew laughed with him, grabbing the cordless phone that was now silent and walked back out the back to the kitchen. He grabbed the supplies to make Darien's burger and fries.

He set out preparing the burger and then moved onto cooking the steak for the burger. He bent down in front of the elements, and tried to flick the nob to turn on the stove.

_Serena gasped when she saw Andrew bend over the stove; she pressed call on her phone again to call the Arcade._

Andrew grabbed the matches and lit one, and then answered the phone reading the caller ID, "Hey Serena, give me a second." Andrew placed the phone on the bench ignoring Serena's screaming at the other end of the phone.

Andrew lit a match, and then picked up the phone, placing it between his shoulder and ear, and then lowered the lit match to the gas line, and said "Hey Sorry, trying to multi-task."

_"Andrew put out that match! You are going to get hurt" Serena yelled into the phone._

"Hey, slow down there, I can't understand you." Andrew then switched on the gas and then the flames flew out towards him, Andrew dropped the phone and let out a scream that drowned out Serena's screams on the other end of the phone.

Serena heard Andrews screams of pain, and paced her room phone to her ear; she didn't know what to do. She looked at the screen and then made a split decision, she hung up the phone and bolted from her room and from her house, phone still pasted to her ear.

The flame was now engulfing the stove, and had caught onto the sleeve of his shirt, he was now screaming in terror as he tried the stop, drop and roll manoeuvre that he was taught at school. Only this had gotten worse, being distracted he didn't notice the ground was wet with gasoline that had over spilt on the floor from the oven. It lit up and caused the fire to catch onto his pants, making rolling around pointless.

Hearing Andrews screams, Darien jumped the counter and rushed into the kitchen and saw his friend flailing around, his clothing on fire. Thinking quickly he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and put the fire out that was attacking his friend. Andrew still freaking out and pain from the burns up the left side, Darien pulled out his mobile and dialled the emergency services number and called the ambulance.

He grabbed his friends shoulder and pulled him away from the stove, he tried to calm him down, but he wasn't hearing what Darien was saying to him, he was just screaming, so much that his voice was going hoarse.

Serena was running as fast as she could through the traffic to the arcade, when she got closer to the arcade she heard the sirens of the ambulance, which spurred her on faster. When she was on the street that the Arcade was on she saw the flashing lights and when she reached the door she saw Darien following behind a stretcher with a man moaning in pain.

When Darien passed she grabbed his arm, he turned and gave her a shocked look at her appearance at the Arcade. He turned and grabbed her shoulders, "Serena, what are you doing here?"

Serena's eyes followed the stretcher, "Andrew is he okay?"

"I don't know, but I need to go with him to the hospital, his parents will be meeting us there." Darien said looking back and forth between the ambulance and Serena's panic stricken face. With that Darien gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze "It is the Grace Memorial." He then jumped into the back of the Ambulance and went to the hospital with Andrew.

Serena crossed her arms around her feeling chills running up her spine, and goose bumps up her arms. All of this was getting real, it was okay when it was just affecting her, but she had suddenly hurt someone that meant a lot to her, without even meaning to. She stood on the foot path wondering what to do next, guilt riding up in her, tears falling down her face again. She started walking towards the hospital that Darien had said that they were going to.

When she reached the hospital she turned a corner found Darien talking to a concerned blonde couple, she quickly turned back around the corner hopefully before any one saw her and she listened into the tail end of the diagnoses that Darien was explaining to who Serena assumed were Andrews parents.

"… The doctors said that he was lucky I went out the back, they say it is only third degree burns, so he will be here for a while." Darien explained.

Andrew's mother let out a breath and Andrew's father spoke next, "Got by lucky I would say, the firemen said that there was gasoline all over the stove, and on the floor. Someone put it there."

Serena from her corner, held her breath trying not to let out a big sob. This was all her fault, she had gotten Andrew into trouble, and if she let anyone help her even just hypothetically talk about what she was going through, she was going to get them hurt. Serena sunk to the floor, head in her hands, and knees to her chest.

After some time Darien rounded the corner and fell over the curled up blonde girl.

"Whoa, who sits just around a corner," he exclaimed rubbing his shoulder where he hit the ground. "Serena? Is that you?" he asked when he saw the blonde girl crying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

Serena looked up; she could only just make out Darien's shape through her tears. "Oh hi, I was just making sure that Andrew was okay."

"But you didn't see him," Darien said confused.

"I heard you tell his parents, I didn't want to intrude on his parent's moment. I will go in now." She got up, and stretched her legs out from their cramped position.

"You can't, family only at the moment." He said, Serena's face fall, and tears well up in her eyes, "But we can try again tomorrow? How about I walk you home?" Serena looked at him with wide eyes, she was processing what kind of repercussions this could have on Darien if she accidently broke one of the rules. She mutely nodded, thinking if she didn't say anything he would be able to taunt her tomorrow.

Darien smiled at Serena and guided her out of the hospital. He kept trying to distract her, try to pull her out of her silence; he could swear that the ditzy girl had never in the time that he knew her couldn't remember her ever being quiet for this long. On the walk home Darien stopped them at an Ice-cream stall. He turned to her and asked, "What flavour do you like best?"

Just as Serena was about to answer Darien's question, her phone went off with a message tone.

*Did you see what you did, I wonder what rules you will break next*


End file.
